


"Stay Interesting,"

by cheenamon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, F/M, Financial Problems, Financially Struggling Hinata Shoyou, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Insomniac Kozume Kenma, M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheenamon/pseuds/cheenamon
Summary: Kenma Kozume is the youngest millionaire in the world; becoming the CEO of three big companies at age 22. As he experienced pressure and stress, his mental health rapidly declined; thus, having insomnia. Desperate to fall asleep to do his duties better, he finds someone who will help him fall asleep easily, Hinata Shoyo.(on going)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 21





	1. the man who can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one manga panel (you already know it base on this fic's title hehe.) I hope you enjoy reading this! Comments and Critisms are both very much appreciated! I love you and take care of yourself! :)
> 
> Serious Note:  
> This also tackles about mental health. I don't have insomnia, but done research about it and based a little bit from what I have experienced when I'm too much stressed. If such topics are uncomfortable to you, please don't continue to read this. 
> 
> Also, I would love you to know that you are loved and strong! You can do it, baby! I love you very much :)

He threw his controller across the room and it landed on his bed. He stared at his tv, watching the end credits of his once _comfort_ game in high school. He sighed as thoughts started to be wild inside his head again. Acting upon his reflexes, he crouched and checked his shelf where his favorite video games are kept.

_I just need to distract myself._ He convinced himself.

That statement and his inner thoughts kept on clashing inside his head. He ended up not playing another game and just laid down on his bed instead. He stared at the bright full moon and noticed there were no stars.

He started to search what “skies without stars” symbolizes. He kept himself distracted for a half an hour or so. But, in the end, he will always come back to those deadly thoughts, to those what ifs, to those that he could’ve done, to those he shouldn’t have done, to those that he could do, and so on and so forth.

He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. His dyed hair was very messy. His eyebags are bigger than before. His eyes are drooped and exhausted. He became thinner and paler. He washed his face on the sink and let his inner deadly thoughts take over now as he sat down on his bath tub doing nothing but think.

_I need a distraction right now._ Another thought popped inside his head. _If only Kuroo can help me to distract myself._ Another thought joined the former.

He sighed. He stared at his wall for a few minutes, until an idea came. He immediately got out of the bath tub and went to his bed to call his best friend.

At first, he decided to call him twice, just for his friend to get a missed call from him. But, to his surprise, his friend actually answered it.

“Yo, Kenma? Still can’t sleep?”

Loud music and shouts from Yamamoto and Yaku can be heard in the background.

Kenma nodded. “Mm. I think I need your help.”

“Hmm?” Kuroo’s voice seemed confused and surprised. “Yea, how can I help you, though? Don’t you have a therapist already?”

“Yes. But, I need something else— _someone else_.” Kenma declared.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What or _who_ , then?”

“I need someone who can easily distract me from a lot of things ‘till I fall asleep.” Kenma answered.

“Hmm?” Kuroo sounded hesitant at first.

He was thinking of Kenma’s therapist at first, but he didn’t want to say anything, because that might invalidate his best friend’s feelings, wants or needs in the moment. So, he kept his opinion to himself first and then nodded.

“So, what _exactly_ do you want me to do, Kenma?”

“I want you to post a job hiring about this. I’ll pay them a hundred thousand yen every time they talk to me.” Kenma seriously answered.

Kuroo chuckled because of his surprise. “Whoa there, Kenma. Hundred thousand yen just by talking to you? Wow, hire me instead!” He joked.

Kenma shook his head, even though Kuroo cannot see him. “Nah, I’ll just prefer to be sleepless, I guess.”

“Man, that was clearly a joke.” Kuroo chuckled. “Well, what do you want me to write in the job description and requirements?”

Kenma paused for a second. He deeply thought of what his requirements should be.

“Wait a minute,”

Kuroo nodded. “Sure.”

While Kenma was thinking about it thoroughly; shouts, laughs and screams can be heard from Kuroo’s background. You can even hear Yaku and Kuroo’s insults to each other on the phone. Hearing those made Kenma chuckle for a while and those gave him an idea.

“Kuroo,” He called the friend’s attention, “still there?”

“Hmm, yea.”

Kenma smiled a little bit. “Let the job description be just _‘someone to talk to or hang out with.’_ ”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then, the requirements should be: first, you should be fun to talk to and fun to be with; second, can be flexible; third, quite talkative; and last one, should be honest, polite and all good stuff, I guess.” Kenma said.

Kuroo mumbled the things Kenma had said. “Alright, I’ll post this later or asap.”

“Thanks, have a great time.”

“Drink your meds, that might help.” Kuroo suggested.

Kenma nodded. “Mm.”

As the call ended, Kenma just laid down on his bed and looked at the calendar on his phone. He whispered to himself, “hope this is the last day of being sleeplessly miserable.”


	2. the man who needs a job

“Hey, hey, Shoyo!” A man with a slicked back blonde hair waved his hands to an orange-haired guy who sat beside the fountain.

The orange-haired guy lifted his head up and smiled weakly at him. “Hey, Atsumu!” He tried to sound more cheerful.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on his chin and examined his friend. “You don’t sound alright today. What’s up?”

Shoyo kept quiet. He continued to give Atsumu some smiled that never reached his eyes. Atsumu tried to intimidate him with his stares until Shoyo looked away and sighed.

“I don’t think I can continue playing volleyball.” Shoyo sighed.

Atsumu’s eyes widened and his forehead creased. “Huh? What?!”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to continue playing volleyball for a while.”

Atsumu stared at him, processing the information. He once again examined his friend’s expressions, making sure that he wasn’t making fun of in the moment.

“You are kidding, aren’t you?” He asked.

Shoyo shook his head. “I wish I was.”

Atsumu sat beside Shoyo and slid his arm onto his neck. “Why? Did something happen? Are you injured?” He checked Shoyo’s face, arms, legs, ankles and feet.

Shoyo shook his head.

“Then, why?” Atsumu’s eyes were filled with worry as he waited for Shoyo’s response.

“Same old problems, but just worse,” Shoyo answered.

Atsumu slowly nodded as he realized what he was saying. “You can be part-time waiter or cashier at Samu’s restaurant, you know! I can tell him.”

Shoyo gave him a weak smile again. “Thank you, but—”

He was cut off by Atsumu. “The salary isn’t enough?”

“No! No-“

Atsumu shook his head. “I understand. Hmm,” He reached his phone in his pocket and searched for part-time job with high salary.

“Oh, Atsumu, that’s ridiculous.” Shoyo chuckled. “I will stop going to college for a while. I will find a full-time job and save money! In that way, when are financial situation got better, I can go to college again and play volleyball!” He assured, even though there were still hints of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Ah, really?” Atsumu nodded, still not convinced. “I don’t think that will work, Shoyo.”

Shoyo chuckled nervously. “Oh, come on! Don’t be a pessimist-!”

Atsumu shook his head, still searching on his phone. “I am not a pessimist. Rather a realist.”

Shoyo pouted. “I don’t get you.”

Atsumu and Shoyo remained silent for a half an hour. Shoyo kept on sighing (unconsciously) and can’t stop thinking about his future; while Atsumu was texting his other friends and acquaintances. He was asking them about the job offer he saw online the other day. He remembers that it was a part-time job with an unbelievable amount of salary. But he cannot remember its exact amount.

“Here!” He excitedly jumped on his seat.

Shoyo was startled. ”Huh?”

“Okay, look at this, when I told you I was a realist, I really mean it.” Atsumu explained. “I mean, yes, your plan is realistic, yet depressing. But, this!” He gave Shoyo his phone. “This is realistic, too!” He paused and nodded many times, “I guess..” seems like he was talking to himself. Then, he returned his gaze to Shoyo. “But, not depressing!” He grinned.

Shoyo read the job’s details. The hope on his eyes returned little by little as he read the job descriptions and especially, the salary amount.

“What?” He held the left temple of his head. “This is too good to be true! This is… unbelievable!”

Atsumu nodded proudly. “I know right! A hundred thousand yen for just talking or hanging out with someone. Who would believe that?”

Shoyo shook his head a few times, then he lifted his head to look at Atsumu. “Are you sure, this is legit?”

Atsumu pressed his lips, “Mm… Well, one of my acquaintances told me that the one who posted that is trustworthy and doesn’t scam people. So, I’m pretty sure it isn’t.”

Shoyo nodded. “So, can you apply me to this job?” He smiled embarrassingly. “I don’t know how that page works.”

“Sure,” Atsumu nodded and did the tapping on his phone.

Shoyo watched him tap on his phone from behind.

“There,” Atsumu gave him a thumbs up. “All done.”

Shoyo bowed. “Thank you very much!”

Atsumu waved his hand, “Oh, come on. We’re friends. No need to act like that.”

Atsumu’s phone vibrated. Atsumu’s eyebrows raised and checked the notification. “Oh, wow. That was fast.”

“Huh? What was fast?” Shoyo stood on his toes to take a peek on Atsumu’s phone.

“Wow, they already sent a response—an e-mail.” Atsumu answered.

They both read the e-mail quietly.

“Wow! A job interview will be just in the café? Wow.” Shoyo was amazed and he was smiling so brightly.

Atsumu was dumbfounded and whistled. ‘Wow.”

“I can’t believe this. I thought it will be a company job or something.” Shoyo told Atsumu.

Atsumu responded, “Well, the job seems pretty chill, maybe that’s why.”

Shoyo raised his hand, asking for a high five. “Thank you again!”

Atsumu nodded and smiled. They gave each other a high five.

“I’ll accompany you at your job interview at Saturday.” Atsumu added.

“Well, you don’t have to. But, thank you!” Hinata smiled from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on going. It's already finished in my mind, but there are a lot of times I cannot put the scenes in my head into words and get frustrated about it for weeks. I might update this irregularly. I apologize.


End file.
